Mama
by tearsofbreakingglass
Summary: New Jersey goes to Sweden to visit his mother, who he hasn't physically seen in years. His expectations shatter completely when he realizes that the warm welcome he had hoped for wasn't in the cards.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Brian was in a good mood. It was the first time in years he'd visited Sweden again. The first time in awhile he actually had the time to plan a trip there besides. As a result, he'd get to see his mother face to face once more. They'd been keeping up in through letters and phone calls, but all that had been dropped on her end in the early 2000's. He assumed she was busy with work and planned to visit her to sort things out. Couldn't hurt right?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Brian strolled up to her house, whistling all the way to the doorway. He had noticed another car in the driveway, which was weird, but thought nothing of it. After all, after being out of touch for all these years, for all he knew, she could've been in a relationship or married. He knocked loud on the door, grinning from ear to ear when, to his surprise, his uncle opened it up. "Yo, Uncle Berwald! Long time no see!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"His uncle just nodded his head and grunted. "Is Morsan here?" The New Jersey man began to enter, but was only met with the feeling of his uncle's chest and not the inside of the home. "What's up?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"For a second, it looked as if Berwald had frowned. "You're no longer welcomed here. Your moder doesn't want you 'n her home. Adjö." With that, he slammed the door in his nephew's face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Brian stood staring at the closed door in shock. No. No way. That couldn't be right. This had to be some joke everyone was behind. His uncle would open the door a second after, with his morsan right next to him. Brian would be welcomed and he'd catch up with everyone. A minute passed and he stood where he was, planted firmly there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"This wasn't happening. It couldn't be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"He began pounding on the door. "Talk to me, goddammit! Don't let your brother tell me jack shit on why you can't talk to your only son!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Leave now, Casmir. Please." A female voice spoke up from behind the door. He almost mistook the familiarity of it as being pleading. In reality, her words were cold and distant. It sounded as if she had already considered him more stranger than family./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"He paced around, his thoughts building up in his head. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right. What kind of mother does this? He felt an intense heat rising up from his toes to his head. There should've been steam billowing from his ears. In a sudden bout of courage, Brian stormed inside and smacked the door hard against the wall behind /"Please. This is the last time I'll ask. Tell me why you can't have a son anymore." He was panting and shaking, looking ready to crumble. For someone who just made an intent into the wall, he looked more like a scared child than an angry full-grown man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Susanne rose, fire in her eyes. "This is why. You are just like that vader of your. Both man-whores with horrible, foul tempers. Pathetic little children who know no respect. I refuse to call you my barn. Leave now or I will call the authorities." His mouth opened in shock and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not kidding."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Brian shook more. If she wasn't...if he wasn't..."I am emnot/em my vader." He hissed. "And I'm certainly not anything resembling you either. Call them for all I care. Bails cheap." He walks with an easy calmness to where the hole in the wall was. Looking back at his former kin, he punches in another one. "Have fun fixing your shit house, bitch!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Brian picks his bags up from where he set them down and takes the cab back to the airport. He buys the next flight to the East Coast, hardly caring where he'll wind up. He sat at the bar, beginning his night of drinking twice his body weight. He was hammered for the whole plane ride back and it only increased to a drunkenness that twenty-one year olds couldn't rival by the time he landed. This was obviously apparent as soon as he got in the car with Darian, who'd been coerced into bringing him back to Princeton./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Couldn't you have waited till morning to take a flight to - well, I don't know - JFK or somewhere in your own state?" Darian sighed, hardly thrilled about being on the roads at 2A.M. The only perk was that the usual amount of traffic on these streets in the day were nonexistent at this time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Shut the fuck up, ya good-fer-nothin' pussy." Brian's words were slurred and his speech was sloppy. He swayed in his seat, unable to remain balanced in one position. "Spoiled rotten favorite. Got two parents. Well fuck you!" He sang the last part in falsetto while raising both of his middle fingers up and practically waving them in his brother's face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Darian grit his teeth. He tried rationalizing that Brian was drunk and didn't mean any of this. He was letting off steam over today's events. He knew that the other didn't know or truly understand what he was saying so Darian should just let it go. It was impossible though./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""See what the hell ya did to my family? Bastard. You started all 'a this! I would have parents! Both of 'em might actually love me! What a fuckin' idea!" Brian was crying and screaming now. Darian could almost feel sorry for him, but this was prevented by knowing what Brian said had some truth to it. "But no. Everyone just has to fuckin' bend over an' kiss Darian Reinoud De Hoog's ass cause he's a fuckin' god! Well not me! I know you!" Brian glared at his brother and Darian swore he had never seen that much pure hatred in another man's eyes before. For once, the New Englander was completely terrified of his typically goofy older sibling. "I hope ya'know that if I could, I would have no problems whackin your sorry ass."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"That was the last straw. Darian pulled in front of their sisters apartment. "Get out of my car." His voice was steely. His jaw was clenched. "I don't give a damn where you go, what you do, or what happens to you. But I won't let you blame your mommy and daddy issues on me. I'm not young anymore, Brian. You can't bully me around and hang this over my head. So go home, cry about it, and continue to be the five year old colony that'll hate me over being born."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"Brian stumbled out the door, muttering about how much of a fuckface his chauffeur was. As soon as the door shut, Darian sped off onto his journey back home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"He somehow managed to make his way into the lobby and up the stairs to the floor he knew drunk or sober. He didn't even knock, just slammed his bodyweight against the door and fell onto the floor. To his surprise, Massachusetts opened the door instead of his sister./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;""Brian? I thought you were in Swe-oh." The New Englander understood without even asking. He smiled sadly. "Parents suck bro. Hey, Lizzie! We got a visitor!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"The New Jerseyan was dragged inside, not even caring why the Alex was here so late and why he suddenly called her 'Lizzie.' Brian just wanted to drink and drink and die. He just wanted to be the orphan he'd become in less than twenty four hours./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #001521;"But most of all, Brian just wanted his family back./p 


End file.
